Sales receipts are often generated by a business or store when a customer purchases one or more products. The receipt is typically a written acknowledgement that payment for the product(s) has been received by the business or store.
Many businesses or stores allow the customer to return one or more products for a refund, exchange, and/or store credit. Typically, the customer is required to present a copy of the receipt to the business or store to initiate a return of a product. In some instances, however, the customer may have lost, misplaced, or otherwise cannot find the receipt. In other instances, the customer may have a plurality of receipts, but he/she cannot determine which one of the receipts covers the product that the customer wants to return. Accordingly, without a proper receipt, the customer may not be able to return the product to the business or store.
The present disclosure is aimed at solving the problems identified above.